Heros hand
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: A hero can be pushed only so far. Warning corpral punishment.
1. Chapter 1

Percy sat in the back seat of Mr. Chase's hummer, while listening to Zoe and Thalia argue up front.

You're driving to slow! Thalia yelled.

It's not my fault you modern day humans can't drive fast without cramming at the very worst moment. Zoe said.

Can you two please stop arguing for five minutes? Percy said.

SHUT-UP! They both squawked.

When they were a few miles up they crammed up again in traffic.

Oh my Zeus why is this happening? Thalia said.

Perhaps thou should either do something or shut thee damn mouth! Zoe said.

Percy tugged at his ears when Thalia grabbed the wheel.

The two girls wrestled for control of the wheel when the hummer slid and crashed through a wall in the free-way then down a ditch luckily Percy used his powers to build a water wall to stop the hummer with minimal damage.

Well another fine privy thou has gotten us into. Zoe said.

Oh this is my fault, you said do something and I did! Thalia screamed.

Why does all thee half-bloods look up to you I shall never know. Zoe said.

And why all the hunters look up to you and how you became lieutenant I shall never know miss fussy bitches. Thalia said.

Zoe and Thalia began fighting when Percy broke them up by holding a bloodied napkin.

You know what this is? Blood I dint need to lose because two people can't get along! Percy said.

Well it's always about you isn't it? Thalia said.

Selfish boy. Zoe said.

Look we need to save Annabeth and this is slowing us down if not her what about Artemis or the world? Now both of you calm down or else! Percy said.

What are you gonna do spank us? Thalia said.

Haw I would like to see that. Zoe said.

That's never happened to either of you princesses has it? Percy said.

No. They both said in unison.

Well thanks for the idea. Percy said.

He took out a huge industrial sized water bottle and dumped the whole thing on his head.

He then grabbed Thalia by the wrists and pulled her over his lap.

WHAP!

His hand came down hard across her jeans.

OW! Hey you're not my dad! Let me go! Thalia said.

No you've been acting like an ungrateful brat for the past few months. Percy said.

Percy slapped down on her rear several more time each time Thalia tried to suppress the pain even though she was wearing thick black jeans.

I don't think you can feel this. Percy said.

He stuck his thumb down Thalias waste line and began pulling her pants down.

Oh no you don't! Thalia said attempting to get up.

Percy took a large branch and cracked it down a few times causing her to cry out and get back down.

Percy pulled her jeans down to her ankles revealing her thunderbolt patterned purple panties.

Whap! Slap! Slap! Smack!

Percy smacked down on Thalias rear several more time.

Thalia looked up to see Percy's stern expression and how he looked like he dint want to do this.

She could feel the cold air stinging against her rear and the painful smash against her sitter making her cheeks feel really uncomfortable.

It's almost over! Percy said.

He pulled down Thalias underwear exposing her naked pink rear end.

Ah! Percy please not bare! Thalia said.

I'm sorry but just brace yourself. Percy said.

She looked up to see Percy's hand arched to come down and her face grew red with fear and embarrassment.

When Percy brought his hand down it hurt like a lightning bolt.

Thalia screamed out in pain and squirmed and kicked to get away which only spread the pain up as Percy slapped down a hundred more times on her rear.

Were done here. Percy said standing the crying teen up.

You're next Zoe. Percy said.

Thou are kidding. Zoe said taking out her bow and shooting it at Percy.

Percy caught the arrow and snapped it; he then took out another Water bottle and dumped it on himself.

He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her over his lap with a loud smack.

How dare thee! This is most inappropriate! Thou aren't my father! Zoe yelled.

I don't care you need this for being a smart ass arrogant princess. Percy said.

Percy brought his hand down on Zoë's rear several more times before revealing her pale silver panties.

You inappropriate whelp! Just wait till I get up! Zoe yelled.

Percy took some water from the river and used it to dampen her bottom and make it more sensitive to the air.

When he brought his hand down it felt like shattering ice against her.

Zoe cried out in pain as her panties provided little protection against Percy's hand.

Percy slapped her ass for a few more minutes before pulling down her panties and exposing her hot pink bottom.

I beg thee please stop. Zoe cried.

Percy responded with five hard hits to cheeks.

He spanked her cold bottom for ten more minuets holding down her legs to keep her from kicking and squirming.

Were done here, now I want you both to bend over that boulder and stick out your bare rears. Percy said.

They did what they were told and Percy uncapped Riptide and cracked it a few times against their bare rears.

Ow! I thought we were done? Thalia cried.

This is a reminder. Now I want you both to count these. Percy said.

Whack! One Whack! Two Whack! Three Whack! Four.

Percy stopped to see how their bottoms had become bright crimson and saw them both holding hands.

Smack! Five Smack! Six Smack! Seven Smack! Eight.

The two powerful teen girls had been reduced to crying children by the son of Poseidon and waited in fear for Riptides blade to come down.

Slap! Nine Slap! Ten Slap! Eleven Slap! Twelve.

The hard celestial bronze and the cold air around their bare flesh was a sign to come of many nights on their stomach.

Crack! Thirteen Crack! Fourteen Crack! Fifteen Crack! Sixteen.

You both are doing just fine were almost done. Percy said.

Whack! Seventeen Crack! Eighteen Smack! Nineteen Slap! Twenty!

Zoe and Thalia finally cracked down crying.

Percy put his sword away and pulled the panties and jeans over the crying girls.

He then sat them down in his lap and stroked their hair shushing them.

They looked at Percy's face and even though his eyes were closed there were tears strolling down his face.

The girls were touched by this.

We're sorry Percy. Thalia said.

Yes we dint mean to hurt you Percy. Zoe said.

Its okay I'm sorry too I will rub lotion across your sore rears when the mission is done. Percy said.

Can you drive I'm a little tired. Zoe said.

Okay Ill wake you when were there. Percy said kissing her and Thalia on the head.

He tucked them both in the back and drove smoothly all the way to Mt. Doom.


	2. lotion

Authors note: Zoe doesn't die and they are at the Olympian party.

* * *

><p>Percy had just gotten done dancing with Annabeth when he was greeted by Thalia and Zoe.<p>

Um Perc you know that thing you promised? Thalia said.

Oh yeah I bet your rears are still sore. Percy said.

There is a room back there we can use. Zoe said.

Zoe led them to a back room with a large bed and a bottle of aloe.

Okay who wants to go first? Percy asked.

Well since I got spanked first it should be me. Thalia said.

Percy sat at the foot of the bed and guided Thalia over his lap.

Percy pulled down her jeans and panties revealing her dull red bottom.

He squeezed some lotion into his palm and rubbed little circles on Thalias bottom, she whimpered and sighed as the cool air and the feel of the lotion against her bottom made her feel relaxed and a little bit sleepy.

So have you been spanked before Percy? Thalia asked.

Oh plenty of times by teacher, headmasters, even by my mom. Percy said.

He dropped another dab of lotion on her rear and rubbed it in.

You know I can see the red leaving. Percy said.

He stood Thalia up and guided Zoe over his lap; he exposed her red rear and began rubbing lotion on her rear.

Zoe began twisting a little at Percy's touch and giggled a little at the soothing cool air.

I'm surprised Atlas never spanked you. Percy said applying more lotion to her rear.

Well a spanking only happens when the parent cares enough but my father…doesn't. Zoe said tears starting to form a little.

Zoe I care. Percy said.

He pulled up Zoë's pants and sat her up in his lap hugging her.

Well what do we have here? A voice said.

The three teens looked up to see Artemis smiling in the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh crap. Percy said.

He was now nervously looking up at Artemis who grinned at him with a curious Cheshire smile.

Hmm I wonder what my two lieutenants and my cousin have been up too? Artemis said.

The teens reluctantly told Artemis what happened.

Hmm you know corporal punishment would've probably solved some of my problems. Artemis said.

So I guess you're going to punish me or all of us for this. Percy said.

No but I am curious on how it feels. Artemis said.

Artemis crawled over Percy's lap put her rear high into striking range.

I may or may not like we're this is going. Percy said.

Girls leave us please.

Thalia and Zoe scuttled out of the room leaving Percy and Artemis alone.

Well what are you waiting for? Artemis said.

Oh but why? Percy asked.

If I want to use corporal punishment I should experience it first right? Artemis said.

And with that Percy swatted Artemis rear.

Artemis jumped and exclaimed in joy a little bit.

Percy put a little more strength into his hits as he began to really spank Artemis who apparently was enjoying it.

Percy continued to spank her for a few more minutes however Artemis could tell he wasn't giving it his all.

You can lift my skirt up. Artemis said.

Are you sure? Percy asked.

Yeah go ahead. Artemis said.

Artemis looked in awe as Percy lifted up the goddess's silver dress revealing her Doe patterned panties.

Percy slightly blushed then laid a smack down on her rear.

Artemis bushed in joy as Percy slapped her butt several times leaving a hand print on the flesh that was unprotected.

Percy let his hand glide over the curve of her bottom rubbing the pink parts.

Oh please don't stop I will let you remove them if you can spank me harder. Artemis said.

Boy you're out of character aren't you? Percy said.

Percy pulled down her underwear to reveal the pink color her bottom had become and how the middle was still white.

Looks like I've still got a ways to go. Percy said.

Percy rained down several more times on her bottom each slap jiggling her flesh and causing her to jump whilst leaving a hand mark.

So how does it look so far? Artemis said.

Well I can say this is really pink. Percy said.

Very well you can stop. Artemis said.

Percy let her off and she sat down but jumped up and began rubbing her backside.

Are you okay? Percy asked clasping her shoulders.

Yes it hurts but it's also…a tad pleasuring. Artemis said.

She pulled up her panties and lowered her skirt then gave Percy a hug.

Well you've taught me something I can use next time there is insubordination in my ranks. Artemis said.

I thought you dint force people to become hunters? Percy asked.

Ooh do I need another spanking? Artemis playfully asked.

Maybe later. Percy said.


	4. Nancy

Authors note: This is a prequel chapter featuring twelve year old Percy and someone else.

* * *

><p>Percy sat angrily at his lunch table with Grover while trying to ignore the spit wads forming around them.<p>

Um Perc did you notice that your palm is bleeding? Grover said.

Yeah. Percy said.

And that your eye is twitching? Grover said

. Oh yeah. Percy said.

And maybe you should get that vein checked. Grover said.

I CAN FEEL THESE THINGS HAPPENING G-MAN! Percy said.

* * *

><p>Later on in chemistry class Nancy Bobofit was bragging to her friends and making fun of Percy's anger problems.<p>

She was interrupted when someone walked up to her and handed her a note.

She read it and it said Come to my room around 10PM and wear pajamas. Signed Perc.

I wonder what he wants? A girl asked.

Who cares but I will go anyway. Nancy said.

* * *

><p>It was lights out at Yancy academy and Nancy snuck out of the girls dorm and into the boys side, she expertly found Percy's room, when she entered she noticed the room was really cold.<p>

Good of you to come Bobofit. Percy said.

Hey loser why is it so cold in here? Nancy asked.

Because it will make this easier. Percy said.

Percy grabbed Nancy by the wrists and forced her over his lap.

Smack!

Ouch! You pervert! Nancy said.

Well maybe but you're a brat. Percy said.

He continued to slapped down on her pajama clad bottom several more times ignoring her.

OWWW! Could you at least turn the heat up? Nancy asked.

No. Percy said.

Slap! Ow! Smack! Hey stop it! Slap! I'm gonna tell the headmaster!

Tell him what? That I spanked you? Percy said.

I'm pretty sure I will have evide...Ow! Nancy said.

Percy started to pull on her bottoms.

Stop you crazy perv! Nancy said.

Percy took out some tape and bounded her hands together than pulled down her bottoms revealing her surprisingly ample panty clad bottom.

I can see why you were so embarrassed. Percy said.

Percy slapped her sitter and the flesh jiggled for a little bit.

The night air left little kisses on Nancy's pinkening bottom and Percy could see were next to hit while he noticed Nancy trying to rub her bottom.

Well can't have that. Percy said putting her arms in front of her.

Nancy looked up in fear to see Percy's hand come down and slapped her on the bum.

She cried out and tried to wiggle of his lap this just made the spanking hurt even more.

Percy removed her panties while Nancy pleaded not too.

Now the cold air around Nancy's dull red bottom was starting to make the sting go away until Percy brought his hand down again.

Nancy cried and wiggled on his lap she tried moving her cheeks away but found herself on a rhythm with Percy's hand.

Left Smack Right Slap and so on until Percy left two perfect Hand-prints on her rump.

By now Nancy was crying her eyes out while Percy undid the tape.

He stood her up and put her hands behind her head and made her stand in the corner.

She stood there whimpering and trying her hardest not too rub her bottom.

After half an hour Percy told her to get back over his lap, but instead of his hand spanking her he gently soothed her spine and rubbed lotion on her backside.

This caused her to kick a little but eventually she calmed down.

Percy covered her rump up and craddeled her in his lap.

Would you like to stay here tonight? Percy asked.

Yes. Nancy whimpered.

Percy laid her on her stomach and tucked her in next to him.

She threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

He put his arm around her and drifted to sleep, when he was in deep sleep she said goodnight and kissed him on the cheek.


	5. back in town

Authors note: It's been a while since I up-dated this.

* * *

><p>Percy walked through the cold New-York city streets.<p>

It was winter and he was now bored since he and his friends defeated Atlas.

Suddenly a golden-furred silver antlered Deer ran past him.

Percy thought it looked important so he decided to pursue it.

Percy followed it to a thick woods somewhere behind a city block.

Percy looked through the woods until he came across a small tent.

Percy entered it to find out the inside was enchanted and big enough to fit at least five people.

Suddenly Percy found himself being hugged and dragged over to the bed.

He looked up to see Thalia and Zoe grinning and tugging at his clothes.

"What's going on?" Percy asked trying to get them off.

"Relax Perc, were just trying to have some fun." Thalia said relieving him of his pants.

"Yes besides, thou already saw and touched are unmentionables." Zoe said.

Thalia and Zoe finally relieved Percy of his clothing and began to strip each-other.

Zoe was wearing a purple bra and purple cotton panties that clung to her hips and bottom.

Zoe was wearing a fur-skin bra with silver lace panties.

"What's going on here?" Percy asked.

Thalia responded by giving him a deep-throated kiss.

After a while Zoe went next only hers lasted a little longer.

When Zoe was done she started to lick at Percy's nipples while Thalia stroked Percy's shaft.

Zoe placed her chest in Percy's mouth and told him to bite off the bra while Thalia sucked him off.

Percy bit off her bra and sucked on her c-cup breasts which tasted almost fresh while enjoying the tickling sensation of Thalia`s blow-job.

Zoe pressed Percy head deeper in her chest with one arm and bobbed and stroked Thalia`s head.

Percy realized she was using her electric powers to increase the pleasure of the blowing and couldn't help but to cum a thick load for her.

Zoe licked the excess cum off her face and Thalia swallowed the rest.

They switched positions and now Zoe sucked Percy off while Thalia had Percy eat out her breasts which were a surprising triple d-cup breasts.

"Wow, how do you move so fast with these?" Percy asked.

"Don't talk, suck." Thalia said pressing her nipple in Percy's mouth.

Percy sub came to the bliss of Thalia`s breasts and the wet comfort of Zoe`s mouth.

Percy came again this time for Zoe.

Zoe swallowed the load and tickled his sack.

"Now you get to eat us out." They both said.

Thalia and Zoe both seductively removed each other's panties.

Percy licked and kissed Thalia`s sweet-spot while he fingered Zoe.

Zoe blushed and menstruated mentally to Percy's touch while Thalia lovingly stroked Percy's head.

Thalia came and Percy lapped it all away.

Next he grabbed Zoe`s hips and sloshed his tongue in her.

Zoe moaned and blushed in ecstasy.

She then locked her legs around his head and pressed his face in deeper until she came for him.

This time Thalia cleaned up Zoe and the excess off Percy's face.

"You both are so naughty today." Percy said.

Thalia put her hands on the wall and wiggled her rear and made a come-here gesture to Zoe.

Zoe smacked Thalia on the ass and started to eat it out.

This continued for several more minutes until Zoe forced her to do the same thing to her.

When Zoe was satisfied she moved over to Percy blushing and slowly put Percy's shaft into her slowly.

Zoe nervously bounced on Percy's groin while he stroked her hips to make her feel secure.

Percy finally burst into her splitting her seed and taking her thousand-year virginity.

Zoe cried and Percy stroked and kissed her lovingly until she calmed down.

Now it was Thalia`s turn and she straddled and rode him like a crazy Pegasus.

Thalia made him thrust into her at unbelievable speeds until he split her virginity only she clung to his chest and laughed the pain away.

"Take my ass now!" Thalia said getting on all-fours.

Percy grabbed her curved hips and started to thrust and pound into her ass.

Thalia moaned in pleasure until they both came.

"It's your turn princess." Thalia said.

Thalia picked Zoe up and spread her cheeks for Percy to enter.

Percy slowly put himself into her and started to thrust passionately into her.

Thalia lustfully forced Zoe to kiss and lick her breasts.

"Well, how does she feel?" Thalia asked.

"She's very tight." Percy grunted.

"Mmm she's got a pretty mouth to, but she's still not as figured as me." Thalia said.

Percy finally came in her and Thalia`s boobs muffled her scream.

Percy was pushed down by Thalia and she put him inside of her again while Zoe straddled and humped his face.

"I love how your cock feels." Thalia said.

Thalia and Zoe kissed and sucked and pinched each other's boobs while menstruating their privates on Percy's body.

"Well isn't this lovely?" Artemis said.

Thalia and Zoe blushed to see their patron gleam happily yet seductively at them.

* * *

><p>Author's note2: Whoa…hope you licked that.<p>

Okay fans I'm starting a poll for this fanfic on what pairings or spankings for the female characters so VOTE!

Or you will stop breathing!

Okay I was kidding about that but seriously vote.


	6. For you

"Now how come I'm always catching you three in these positions?" Artemis asked.

Thalia and Zoe remained speechless as they got redressed and hung their heads in shame.

"Were ready, to accept any punishment milady." Zoe said.

"Relax I came with a thank you present for Percy, so you two can come back later." Artemis said.

Thalia and Zoe went outside while Percy put on his boxers and t-shirt.

Artemis went back out-side and came back in with someone.

The person was a girl around the age of fourteen with red stringy hair she was also blushing which covered up her orange freckles.

The girl had on a tight pink tank-top that showed off her d-cup breasts and a very thick hip-hugging apple-bottom jeans.

"Nancy, is that you?" Percy asked.

Nancy blushed and looked away from him. "

Yes Percy, it's your old Yancy academy school-mate." Artemis said.

Percy walked up to Nancy and stared at her in amazement.

She had definitely had grown-up since last they met.

She now had a very developed d-cup sized chest her hips had also grown curvier and had a rather pert ample bottom with a very flattering slim waist.

Percy cupped her face and looked her in the eye.

'Wow…you got beautiful, I really mean that." Percy said.

"Nancy here is going to join the hunters, and I wanted her to have one last taste of freedom before she joins are sisterhood, and consider it a thank you for saving me." Artemis said.

Percy cupped Nancy's face and stared into her eyes.

"You don't have to do this." Percy said.

"You…got so cute you know?" Nancy said.

She took his hands and wrapped them around her hips which jiggled in her skin tight jeans.

She made kissing gestures at him and tackled him to the bed.

Nancy removed Percy's shirt and licked his nipples.

Percy moaned to this and started to remove Nancy's shirt.

She was wearing a very tight black-laced bra.

Nancy removed it and placed Percy's head in between her chest.

Percy kissed her in between her chest.

Percy licked and sucked on Nancy's nipples and flesh while she moaned and lovingly stroked his head.

"Does this please you my sea prince?" Nancy said.

"Very" Percy responded.

Percy lowered his hands and started to remove her jeans while she gripped his groin and removed his boxers.

Nancy took his 10in shaft and massaged it with her breasts while licking the tip.

Percy moaned and dripped cum to the feel of Nancy's touch.

"Oh you're not Cuming yet." Nancy said.

She stroked and massaged his sack and started to bob her head on his groin.

Percy ran his hands trough her silky, stringy red hair and relished at the feel of her wet and warm mouth.

Nancy twirled and flicked her tongue around his tip then winked at him before going deep-throat.

Percy hugged and stroked her skull as she continued her deep-throat treatment and twirled her cute little pert bottom for him.

Finally Percy came filling Nancy's mouth up to the point of it dripping out of her lips.

Nancy took the time to swallow his sperm.

"That was yummy." She said.

"My turn." Percy said.

He lowered but did not remove her skin tight soft black cotton panties.

Percy laid Nancy back and spread her legs so he could taste her.

Percy swished his tongue in her snatch and sucked on her sweet spot.

This caused Nancy to moan and massage her soft yet hardening breasts.

After twenty minutes she came for him this time.

Nancy kissed the stickiness off his face.

Next Percy fondled her bum.

"Its softer than last time, very creamy like." Percy said.

"Are you going to make it red again?" Nancy asked.

"Maybe another day, for now I'm gonna see how it tastes." Percy said.

Percy bent Nancy over and stuck his tongue deep into her hole.

He twirled his tongue into her soft, plush and ample bottom for ten minutes savoring the taste.

"Mmm I believe this is the best salad I've ever had." Percy said.

Nancy blushed and pressed his face deeper into her hide until she was satisfied with his oral job.

Nancy gripped and stroked his groin until he was hard and slowly allowed it to enter her snatch.

When it was all in she started to slowly grind her hips and bounce on his shaft.

Percy stood up with her and started to thrust inside of Nancy at unbelievable speeds until he broke her virginity.

Nancy cried and Percy apologized for being so ruff.

He kissed her until she was ready to continue.

Nancy removed her panties and tied them around Percy's cock giving them a tug until he was hard.

Nancy put her hands on her knees and stuck her beautiful bottom out for him.

Percy spread her cheeks and gave the puckered hole a kiss before thrusting into her.

Percy grabbed Nancy's waist and held onto her so she wouldn't fall as he pumped into her.

This continued until Percy blew his load filling Nancy up.

Artemis who had recorded the whole thing devoured and licked the semen out of Nancy's behind.

Artemis then took Nancy's panties and put them on herself.

"Thalia, Zoe, come back-in its time for cuddles." Artemis said.

Thalia and Zoe came back in and got naked and joined the other three in the bed.

Thalia and Nancy rested their heads on Percy's shoulders while Artemis tightly hugged Thalia and Zoe did the same for Nancy.

"I love you." Nancy said.

"I know." Percy said kissing Nancy to sleep.


	7. Slippery and wet

Authors note: Okay guys I hope this excites you. Also I added five new choices to my poll so if you haven't voted there's more options. But if you did too bad but you have 3 tries so go on!

* * *

><p>Percy woke up to the warmth of Nancy, Artemis and Zoe`s touch.<p>

Percy kissed them and slowly slipped out of the bed and into the bath-room. He heard the shower going and saw Thalia washing her hair.

"Hey Percy, well don't be shy come on in." Thalia said.

Percy took off his boxers and joined her in the shower.

"So…how are things." Percy said. "

You're so nervous; I think you need a stress release." Thalia said.

Thalia got on her knees and gripped Percy's groin.

Thalia gently stroked it while Percy nervously washed his upper body.

"Remember that electric bj I gave you yesterday?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah" Percy said remembering it with bliss.

"Yeah, now that I don't have to share I'm going to eat your cock to my heart's content." Thalia said.

Thalia licked his sack and sucked on it for a while then kissed and wet the tip of his dick.

Thalia licked the tip and lapped away at the shaft.

She gave a grunting Percy a seductive wink before closing her eyes and sucked away at 5inches of her shaft.

Thalia tickled her nipples while Percy bobbed her head slowly.

Thalia giggled and enjoyed the sensation of the sea prince's dong in her jaw.

Thalia sped up and flicked her tongue around the shaft in her mouth.

Thalia gripped Percy's hips while he did the same with her head. Percy slowly started to thrust his hips and shaft into her mouth while she grabbed his butt and forced him deeper into her throat.

Percy took himself out and Thalia licked her lips.

Percy put himself back into her mouth and Thalia grinned seductively and once again performed a deep-throated electric currented blow-job.

Percy moaned and bit his lip while forcing her to speed up then slow down then speed-up again on his groin.

Thalia gripped Percy's wrists and decided to torture him by going slowly on his cock and twirl her tongue on his pecker.

Thalia slapped his bottom a little bit and left kisses on his groin.

Thalia finally swallowed his whole groin and began smacking Percy's bottom trying to increase the pleasure.

Thalia swallowed his whole groin with her electric mouth one last time and he held her there while he blew an enormous load down her throat.

Thalia`s eyes rolled in the back of her head as she swallowed his seemingly endless load.

Thalia took his shaft out of her mouth and noticed it was dripping with drool and cum.

"Aw poor thing." Thalia said.

Thalia got up and began grinding her soft bubble butt on Percy's groin until it was clean.

Thalia finished washing herself and stepped out wrapping a towel around her and left shaking her hips for Percy's amusement.

* * *

><p>Authors note2: Thumbs up for Thalia`s electric blowies.<p>

Also I want to add some girl spank girl action so send me the name of your favorite girl spank girl pairings.


	8. the third

Authors note: Okay I should let you know how the polls are going.

Aphrodite is in first place, no surprise.

Athena and Amphitrite are tied for second.

Hera and Persephone are tied for third and Demeter is in fourth.

However it can do better so vote until then there will be girl spank girl action.

* * *

><p>"This feels familiar." Percy mumbled as he walked steadily behind an arguing Annabeth and Rachel.<p>

He watched as Annabeth yelled at Rachel for getting them lost.

While Rachel pointed out Annabeth`s flaws.

"You know for a daughter of the wisdom goddess you sure are a dumb-bitch." Rachel said.

"You know what; I don't even know why we asked your worthless ass for help." Annabeth said.

Eventually Annabeth and Rachel expressed their physical hatred for each-other by punching and pulling at each-others hair.

Percy had enough and pulled them off.

"All right both of you better stop now!" Percy yelled.

"Or what sea-weed brain?" Annabeth asked.

Percy grabbed Annabeth by her wrists and dragged her over to a large boulder.

Percy sat on the boulder and draped Annabeth across his lap.

Percy took Annabeth`s hair tie and tied up Annabeth`s wrists.

"What are you doing?" She screamed.

Percy responded with a loud SMACK to Annabeth`s rear end.

She yelped and tried to get up only to have Percy push her back down.

Percy continued to smack down on her behind each time causing her lower half to pop up into his palm making the pain grow.

Annabeth wiggled and struggled on Percy`s lap and almost kicked him in the face.

Percy removed her sneakers and began tugging on her jeans.

"Hey, get your hands away from there!" Annabeth said attempting to reach her knife.

Percy grabbed the knife and tossed it a few feet from her.

Percy finished pulling her jeans down to her ankles revealing her green and white striped panties.

Percy could see how pink she had gotten from the spanking so far, he also noticed a tiny wet spot.

Percy picked up the pace again smacking away at the parts that were light pink or pale.

Annabeth wiggled her bottom trying to get away only to have Percy smack harder.

The wet spot also got wider but Percy ignored it and bared her bottom.

"Percy please, don't." Annabeth pleaded.

Percy saw that her bottom had become a pale red and prepared to finish.

SMACK! "Ow!" WHACK! "Percy please" WHACK! Sob SMACK(X20)

He gave her ten more hits before she finally came from the experience.

Rachel who had watched the whole thing had also gotten a little wet and started to pinch her nipples.

Rachel walked over to Annabeth and began wiping the stickiness from her snatch on her red ass.

Both girls began kissing and stripping Percy who did nothing to fight back.

Soon both girls were wearing nothing but their bras as Percy was lying on his back naked.

Rachel moved her snatch over Percy`s mouth and began humping him.

Annabeth also moved her sticky snatch over Percy`s groin and began bouncing on him.

The two kissed and sucked each other's boobs while Percy enjoyed the feel of Annabeth`s tight, wet, and comfy snatch.

The two switched positions and Percy tongued Annabeth`s red ass.

Rachel got down and slowly began sucking Percy off while Annabeth kissed him.

They switched again and Percy controlled the pace of how Annabeth sucked him off while running his hands through her hair while enjoying the feel of Rachel`s tongue.

Percy came for Annabeth and held them both up to his chest with pride.


	9. Rachel

Percy and Rachel drove down to the New York beaches in Paul`s brand-new Porsche.

The two were beginning to get the feel of driving, so they could buy their own cars one day.

Percy was driving and Rachel was simply putting her head on his shoulder and enjoying the company.

Percy however was going over some memories.

One in particular he just didn't know how to ask.

"Percy, are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"Do you remember when I spanked Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"Well it think it`s only fair, that you get spanked too." Percy said.

Rachel got nervous.

She really didn't want to spend her time with Percy like this, but knew she really wanted an intimate moment with her friend.

"Um, I think there`s an alley over there." Rachel said.

Percy drove the car into the alley and walked Rachel out to the hood of the car.

He sat down and gently pulled Rachel over his lap.

Rachel was wearing marker stained jeans that clung to her bottom.

Percy ran his hand over her jeans and patted her bottom.

"Are you ready?" Percy asked.

Rachel nodded in response.

Percy brought his hand down and SMACK!

Rachel yelped and winced a bit.

Percy chuckled and continued.

SMACK! SLAP! SMACK! SLAP! Rachel yelped a bit with each smack and kicked her legs up a bit.

Rachel could feel her skin jiggle to Percy`s touch and shifted her hips to try and make her stomach more comfortable.

Percy stood Rachel up and unbuttoned her pants.

Rachel blushed but didn't protest.

Percy pulled her jeans down to her ankles and pulled her back over.

Rachel was wearing white panties with little ancient Greek designs on them.

Percy blushed because he thought it was cute and how pink her rear was.

Percy resumed his pace leaving a print on her rear while she fumbled on his lap.

SMACK! "Ooh!" SMACK "Ah" 'SLAP! Lip biting more repeated strikes each time causing the girl to wince and kick slightly.

Percy uncapped riptide and cracked it against her rear a few times.

Rachel protested a bit and tried to cover up but Percy held her wrists back.

Percy pulled her underwear down and stared at her cute little pert bottom.

Percy cupped her butt and smacked it some more mesmerized by how it jiggled.

Percy brought some water up and dampened her rear.

Rachel could actually feel the liquid on her bottom evaporate and her skin becoming more sensitive.

Percy patted then slapped her sitter ten times each time Rachel winced and sniffed back her tears.

"It's almost as red as your hair, don't worry I'll be done soon." Percy said.

Percy smacked the full of her cheeks, on top and the curve underneath, finally on the curve of her hips.

Rachel winced when she felt Percy give her rear a little kiss.

He finished by smacking it one last time then kissing both cheeks.

Rachel pulled up her pants and enjoyed the rest of the drive with Percy.


	10. Artemis and Thalia

This chapter will feature Artemis and Thalia.

* * *

><p>Artemis loved her lieutenant, as a sister of course.<p>

But Artemis didn't love Thalia`s attitude.

Her half sister was rebellious, easy to tempt, almost never followed any of her plans, butted heads with most of the other hunters, and NEVER followed the dress-code.

Artemis recalled recent events, such as bending the rules she herself wrote just for Thalia.

And yet her generosity was rewarded with Thalia`s pissy attitude.

So on this day, the moon goddess decided to tech her sibling some respect.

It was late, midnight to be exact and Artemis had called her subordinate into her tent for a 'talk'.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Artemis?" Thalia said.

Thalia was dressed in her punk clothes.

A death to Barbie t-shirt, leg hugging black jeans, silver skull earrings and thick black make-up.

Artemis looked at her annoyed, and was even more determined to do this.

"Sister, recently I feel as if you are, unintentionally, disrespecting me." Artemis said.

"Oh, well…sorry?" Thalia said.

"That doesn't cut it," Artemis said, "You need a reminder, not to disrespect me, now het over here."

Artemis was in her twelve year-old form, which was going to make this more embarrassing.

Artemis brought out a wooden chair and a table filled with implements.

A wooden hairbrush, a plastic spoon, a silver paddle, a leather strap, a switch and a long silver leather belt.

Artemis sat down and forced Thalia over her lap.

SMACK! "Ow! Hey what the?" Thalia said.

Artemis glared down at Thalia`s jean covered bottom and brought her hand up for another strike.

SMACK! "OW!" SWAT! "Ouch!" SLAP! "Please, stop!" SMACK! "I learned my lesson!" SLAP! SMACK! SMACK! SLAP! "Oh god, oh Apollo, daddy, Hera, someone heeeelp!" Thalia pleaded.

"It doesn't matter, the tent is sound proof, so scream, don't be brave." Artemis said, rubbing Thalia`s bottom.

Thalia almost calmed down when she felt Artemis smack her rump again.

"I`m going to spank you, ten times with each object." Artemis said.

Artemis picked up the hairbrush and smacked Thalia`s right cheek five times, then her left cheek felt five smacks.

Artemis picked up the spoon and shifted the swats between cheeks.

Artemis removed Thalia from her lap and laid her across the chair.

Artemis picked up the strap and gave her ten licks with it.

Tears and whimpers escaped Thalia`s face.

Artemis tapped Thalia`s bottom with the switch and gave Thalia ten swats.

Artemis finally cracked the belt ten last times on Thalia`s bottom.

Artemis brought Thalia back over her lap and smacked the paddle across Thalia`s poor rump.

"Okay dear, now we pull the jeans down." Artemis said.

Artemis unbuckled and pulled down Thalia`s jeans revealing her upturned, purple panty clad bottom.

Thalia`s bottom was already a dull red.

Artemis targeted the curve of Thalia`s rump and gave it a few love taps, before moving on to the good stings.

Artemis smacked and slapped the curves on Thalia`s bum earning a few "Yips" and "ouches." From her.

Artemis brought up the brush and gave her ten smacks on the right cheek.

She then brought up the spoon and gave her ten smacks on the left.

Artemis brought up the paddle and patted it against her rump.

Artemis gave her ten hard hits across her backside.

Artemis stood Thalia up and bent her over slightly.

Artemis gave her ten smacks on her back-side with the switch.

Artemis hiked Thalia`s arm into a hammerlock and bent her over the table.

She gave her ten licks with the strap, then ten more with the belt.

By now Thalia`s face was bright crimson and tear stained.

"One last round darling, you can be tough and cry it's okay." Artemis said.

Artemis removed Thalia`s panties and revealed her rough beaten, crimson backside.

Artemis brought Thalia`s bottom high onto her lap and gave her a few good smacks with her hand.

Each smack rippled Thalia`s rump and left a broad hand-mark.

Thalia was lifted up and was laid flat across her stomach on the table.

Artemis used each item to leave ten good smacks on Thalia`s rump.

Artemis brought her crying lieutenant back across her lap and examined her Ares red rump.

Thalia sobbed like crazy and Artemis soothed her bottom.

"There, there honey, it's okay." Artemis said.

Artemis rubbed circles into Thalia`s bottom until she fell asleep.

Artemis scooped Thalia up and tucked her in her own bed on her stomach.


	11. Aphrodite and Athena

Aphrodite and Athena met up as usual.

"Hello darling." Aphrodite said.

"Are you ready?" Athena said.

Aphrodite nodded and crawled over the gray ladies lap.

SMACK! Athena landed a perfect swat on the love goddess beautiful rump.

It happened months ago.

Athena was never allowed to have a physical relationship with men, and Aphrodite was always a tad bi-curious.

One or the other could have easily started a relationship with Artemis, but decided their opposite personalities made them the perfect pair.

SMACK! SMACK! SLAP! SWAT! Athena was really leaving a sting on Aphrodite`s bottom.

Each hit earned a small moan or giggle from Aphrodite, the love goddess`s face turned a light pink and she kicked a bit.

Athena left a few more smacks, but Aphrodite could tell her 'friend' was holding back.

"You can take my skirt off." Aphrodite said.

Aphrodite was wearing a blood-red skin tight satin dress that clung to her skin and showed off her rump beautifully, and gave Athena plenty of locations to target.

Athena lifted up Aphrodite`s dress and revealed the love goddesses' bottom.

Aphrodite was wearing a plus-sized pair of pink and white panties that read 'kiss me'.

Athena giggled at her mate's choice of undergarments and resumed her work.

Athena gave Aphrodite`s full bottom a series of hard smacks, rubbing after every ten.

Each smack made Aphrodite moan and the two immortals giggled at their alone time.

Athena felt herself getting more excited and picked up the pace causing Aphrodite`s bottom to jiggle.

"Your rear is so cute." Athena commented blushing a bit.

Athena felt herself getting wet and picked up the pace once more.

SMACK! Giggle SMACK! Fake whimpering SMACK! Cute blushes.

By now Aphrodite`s rump was as pink as Athena`s face.

"May I remove these?" Athena asked continuing to spank.

"No, but you may bunch them together in a wedgie." Aphrodite said giggling.

Athena grabbed the lower-half of Aphrodite`s panties and hiked them into a wedgie.

This flaunted off Aphrodite`s glowing pink bottom.

Athena aimed and brought her hand down hard on the center of Aphrodite`s tush.

Athena spanked her mate's bottom causing it to jiggle greatly.

Aphrodite blushed and let out a small moan at the gray lady`s touch.

Aphrodite raised her bottom higher and Athena gave it a good smacking for ten minutes.

Aphrodite could feel herself getting wet and told Athena she could remove the panties.

Athena slowly removed her panties to tease her and tickled her tushy.

Athena rubbed her mate's back-side before resuming the spanking.

Athena gave Aphrodite an onslaught of smacks, each time getting a small yip and clap from Aphrodite.

Athena squeezed and fingered Aphrodite`s rump, which was now a dull crimson.

Athena gave it a few kisses while fingering her 'friends' snatch.

"I`m going, to, eat you." Athena said.

Aphrodite stood up and laid Athena back.

Aphrodite stripped of her mates panties then crawled into the 69 position.

Athena tongued, swirled, and licked Aphrodite out.

Aphrodite did the same.

Eventually they both came and cleaned each other out.

Aphrodite and Athena kissed and cuddled in each other's arms before falling asleep together.


	12. Big three episodeI:The wifey menace

Hades sat back on his throne, reading the LA times.

"All this god damn weather, crime and murder…Oh coupons to Albertsons, I've been running low on generic cookies." Hades said.

Hades clipped them and put his most casual black shirt and jeans.

"Persephone, Nico, I`m going to the store want me to get you anything?" Hades asked.

Hades walked into Nico`s room to see his son and wife standing, innocently smiling ear to ear.

"Ah good, I should be back in an hour or two." Hades said leaving.

"Wait dad!" Nico said following his father.

"What is it son?" Hades asked.

"Can I please come with you; I really don't want to stay with her." Nico said pointing at Persephone.

"Oh come on son, it`s important for you and your step-mom to spend time together, after all Persephone loves kids." Hades said.

Hades gave Nico a kiss on the fore head before leaving.

Nico turned around to see Persephone glaring at him.

Nico fled but Persephone tied a twine noose around the boy's neck.

Persephone reeled him in and began to suffocate the boy with her slender arm.

"You little tattle-tale, Hades is mine and I should be the one impregnated by him, NOT ANYONE ELSE!" Persephone said.

Persephone dropped Nico and gave him a well placed kick in the stomach.

"Why do you hate me?" Nico asked.

"I hated your sister to, but oh well, one down one to go." Persephone said giggling.

Nico drew his sword and destroyed Persephone`s garden.

"You're going to pay for that you little weed." Persephone said.

Persephone took out a rose whip and cracked it at Nico.

Nico sliced it and summoned some zombie Romans to defend him.

Persephone blasted the Zombies and gave Nico a kick to the face.

"It`s time to live up to what you really are." Persephone said.

Persephone snapped her finger and Nico turned into a dandelion.

Persephone twirled the weed in her fingers and went back to Nico`s room.

"Honey, I`m home." Hades said.

Hades set his cookies down on a pedestal and walked into Nico`s room, there he saw his wife reading a magazine and lying on Nico`s bed.

"Where is my son?" Hades asked.

Persephone took out a wrinkly dandelion and it turned back into Nico.

Hades eyes widened with rage as he picked up his beaten son.

"Nico, what happened?" Hades asked horror in his voice.

"I…can't even remember." Nico said with a dry voice.

"Nico…go to my room." Hades said, his voice dripping with rage.

Some ghostly servants helped Nico to Hades bedroom.

Hades turned around to see his wife grinning at him with her biggest *innocent girl* smile.

"You think you're funny?" Hades said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, I don't see what you're so upset about; I thought all your sons have to go through suffering." Persephone said.

Hades glared and snapped his fingers and a pair of bronze cuffs and shackles snapped themselves on Persephone.

"What the hell, get these off me?" Persephone screeched.

Hades grabbed his wife`s ear and pulled her over his lap as he sat down.

"I have raised you since our marriage, and yet you still act as a pestilent child, it`s time to accept a punishment." Hades said.

Hades lifted up Persephone`s dress and locked his legs around hers.

Persephone`s bottom was covered in a pair of floral printed panties.

SMACK! Hades began his wife's punishment.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! SWAT! Persephone`s pale bottom was quickly turning red, as her husband`s boney hand acted as the perfect sharp paddle.

"I hope you understand why you are being punished." Hades said.

"Yes, it is because my husband is a tyrant!" Persephone said.

Hades took a deep breath, and then unleashed an onslaught of burning smack to his wife rear.

Persephone screeched and sobbed as she felt her bottom bounce and heat-up.

Hades removed Persephone`s underwear, revealing her very bruised and almost purple back-side.

Hades shifted his wife so that her legs locked around his stomach, and her face was pointing downward, and her rear jutted slightly in the air.

Persephone supported herself with her hands and looked back at Hades with fear.

SMACK! SMACK! SMAKC! SWAT! SMACK! SWAT! SMACK! Hades palm glowed with dark energy and hell-fire, Hades rage was matching his wife`s sore rear-end.

"I *SMACK!* hope *SMACK!* that this *SMACK!* will teach you *SMACK* that torturing my son is wrong *SMACK!* and dangerous *SMACK* to your ability to sit." Hades said.

By now Persephone`s bottom was beaten, a large crimson hand mark was baked into her, and large purple bruises appeared.

Hades stood Persephone up and dragged her into his room.

Hades marched Persephone into a corner and placed her hands behind her head.

"Move and you will be right back where we began, and next time…I just might use my flamethrower." Hades said.

Persephone sniffed and glared at her husband.

A few minutes later she heard a click.

She looked around to see Nico grinning holding up a Polaroid of her beaten tushy.

"I'm going to kill that runt!" Persephone said through gritted teeth.


	13. Big three episodeII: Attack of the inlaw

Hades hated whenever Demeter came to visit.

His sister was very outrageous, always trying to impose some sort of motherly dominance despite Hades being a thousand years older than her.

Demeter would complain about how her daughter married such a failure, and that spending half the year with Hades was far too long, Demeter would also bitch about how stupid it was for Persephone to be fooled into eating those damn pomegranate seeds.

So as you can imagine Hades wasn't looking forward to the next five months of his immortality, when he saw his sister shove her bags in his chest.

"Hades, my daughter and I will be taking the main bed-room." Demeter said as if she owned the place.

"But I have a perfectly acceptable guest room for you." Hades said.

"And it will be perfect for you, also I expect for you to make us dinner, with mortal food." Demeter said.

"You know I don't cook." Hades said.

"Hmm, you will tonight." Demeter said.

Hades`s eye began to develop an angry twitch while a vein started to stick out of his skull.

The furies flapped down to carry away Demeter and Persephone's luggage.

"Lord Hades, you should get that checked." Alecto said.

"Shut up Alecto!" Hades shouted.

Hades stormed into his throne room and slumped down on his throne.

Hades clamped his pale palm across his face in a vain attempt to nap.

"Dear, can I talk to you please?" Persephone asked.

"What?" Hades said not lifting his palm.

"I know you hate it when my mother visits, but please, try to get along with her." Persephone pleaded.

"Oh god, you know what annoys me the most? She really thinks that she`s my mother in-law, despite the fact that I used to change her damn diapers, and trust me they smelled like agricultural crap!" Hades ranted.

Persephone sighed and patted her husband's head lovingly before departing.

Hades lounged about on his throne for a good three hours before he heard his sister bustle her way into his throne room.

"Demeter tell me, when did it become acceptable for you to enter my throne room in such a manner?" Hades growled.

"Since you kidnapped my daughter, now put this on and cook us something." Demeter said.

Hades`s eyes grew to the size of his throne when he saw hat Demeter was holding up.

It was a frilly pink apron, with large sun-flowers and red words that spelled 'Mommy`s little angel', there was also an animated picture of Demeter babying Hades.

"Get that load of horse shit out of my SIGHT!" Hades bellowed.

Demeter clapped her hands and it appeared on Hades, tightly clasping itself around him. Hades body began to burn with black and white fire, it burned so hot the apron melted off, Hades grew and morphed into a lanky, pale, winged, horned version of himself.

"THIS IS THE LAST STREAW WENCH! GET OVER HERE I`M GONNA WHIP YOUR LITTLE ASS!" Hades yelled in his triple voice.

Demeter`s eyes widened and she fled, but not before she felt some chains clap around her ankles.

Demeter was helpless while Hades returned to normal and dragged his sister over his lap.

A large iron hair-brush appeared in his hand and he waved it menacingly over Demeter`s tush.

WHACK! "Ow damnit!" WHAP! WHAP! SMACK! SMACK! Demeter was now learning the meaning of the words, wrath of Hades.

Demeter tried to get up but to her surprise, Hades skinny yet muscular frame was enough to hold her down like a small child.

"Hades, ouch, let me go, Ow, you ass-owwww-hole!" Demeter said.

"Silence and take this!" Hades said. Hades brought his hair-brush down thirty more times before it shattered.

"Now Demeter, I expect you know why I did that." Hades said.

"It`s because you're an ass!" Demeter said.

Hades shook his head and burned off the bottom half of her dress. Her bottom was a dull gold (ichor ftw) and welted.

"Commando huh, I ever would've expected this from you, Hera maybe." Hades said.

Hades snapped his fingers and a long solid stick and a sharp leather belt appeared. Hades repositioned his sister over his lap and tapped her bottom with the cane.

TWACK! TWACK! TWACK! Hades used the cane to switch his sister`s back-side.

Demeter`s eyes wetted with tears and she bounced vainly on his lap trying to get her hands behind her, but to no avail as Hades was using his whipping switch to drive his point across. Hades put the switch down to exam the deep strokes he left on Demeter`s back-side.

"Now to end this." Hades said.

Hades made the belt appear and brought the leather down with a wild SLAP! Demeter squealed in pain and struggled on Hades lap as she was subjected to this humiliation. Within an hour, Hades reduced his sister to a helpless crying girl. When he was done, Demeter`s butt was welted with bright gold bruises and marks.

"Demeter, this was to teach you not too disrespect me in my own house, or anywhere, you are now and will forever be my little sister, not my in-law, do you understand me?" Hades said.

Demeter nodded as tears streamed down her face. Hades shifted Demeter in his lap and gave her a long hug.

"Okay, I guess we can go out to eat." Hades said, giving Demeter one lat pat on the behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, who`s next? <strong>

**Triton, Hera, Aphrodite or dare I say Zeus or Ares. **


	14. Zeus rampage: Poor, Poor Ares

**This chapter is really more of a comedic one.**

Zeus scrubbed his bolt in the waters of Lemnos for hours, but he still couldn`t get the human taint off it. Zeus was infuriated. Not only did he have to suffer the humiliation of having his precious symbol stolen, but he wrongly accused his brothers and would have to issue an apology to them. Zeus hated when he was proven wrong, and he really hated when had to apologize. Oh he was angry all right, and when the king gets angry, someone has to pay.

Finally, after another hour of cleaning Zeus had finally felt satisfied with his bolts cleaning process. Zeus grunted in satisfaction and left for the throne room. Poseidon was still sitting on his throne, only now he was reading a ten foot news-paper.

"Ah, brother." Poseidon said. "Hopefully your precious master bolt has been cleaned to your satisfaction?"

"Perhaps." Zeus growled. "I washed it in those waters for six hours and I can still feel the taint of human skin. Someone must pay for this humiliation."

Just then, a red mushroom cloud exploded in the door-way. A seething Ares appeared, his ankle dripping with precious _ichor_.

"Poseidon! I`m gonna smash that stupid son of yours!" Ares yelled.

"Do tell." An amused Poseidon said.

"Your damn bastard stabbed my fucking ankle!" Ares yelled, hobbling over to Poseidon. "Look at this crap! What are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing." Poseidon said.

"I swear to myself, I`m going to choke your son with his own stupid sword, its gonna get stuck in his throat and he`s never going to talk again!" Ares yelled.

"Ares, come over here so I can talk to you." Zeus said.

Ares hobbled over to his father as Poseidon set back in his chair and made a large bucket of pop-corn appear, as he prepared for the show.

"Ares, Perseus told us that...you had my master-bolt." Zeus said, grasping Ares` shoulder. "Now that isn`t true is it?"

Ares tossed Zeus` hand off his shoulder.

"Well...from a certain point of view." Ares said, calming his voice. "Yes...techniqually I had your bolt and Hades` helm, but I was under mind-control...I mean come on...you got it back right?"

"Oh yes." Zeus said, taking off his belt. "I got it back, unfortunately my pride is wounded, I have to admit that I was wrong, and Hades is never going to let me hear the end of this at the next winter solstice. Do have any idea whats like to be chewed out by Hades?"

"N-No, why are you cracking that belt?" Ares asked nervously.

"His breath smells like ice and flesh." Zeus said, "And he wears that stupid hat and probes your mind for your biggest fear. I don`t like that, so someone must pay, and guess who that is? Go ahead your first guess will probably be right."

"Come on, I`m injured." Ares said, trying to crack a smile.

Zeus pointed at Ares` ankle and it instantly healed up.

"Oh...look, look at that." Ares chuckled, flexing his perfectly healthy ankle.

"So now, I won`t feel so bad when I when beat the crap out of you." Zeus said, cracking his belt. "Now try not to pee on yourself."

Ares bolted for the door only to be grabbed by the collar of his jacket by Zeus. Zeus angrily brought his belt down on Ares` ass. He repeated it several more times, also hitting his spine and kidneys as he continued to unleash his wrath.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy!" Zeus yelled. "How dare you get manipulated and steal my stuff! You thinking about overthrowing me huh? Huh? You ungrateful little dummy!"

Ares squealed and grunted as Zeus continued to whip him, finally Ares was able to get free by slipping out of his jacket, he ran behind Poseidon`s throne and cowered.

"Uncle help." Ares said.

"Oh sorry, but this is too funny, besides you kind of tried to kill my son, so you know...screw you." Poseidon said.

"Come here you little dumbass!" Zeus yelled.

Ares ran as Zeus chased after him swinging his belt and getting a few hits in. Finally Zeus had enough and blasted him with a small energy bolt, knocking Ares on the floor. Zeus proceeded to whip Ares relentlessly, while he yelled at him.

"Damn it Ares, I can`t believe you! How dare you touch my stuff!"

"Dad, OUCH! L-L-Look it`s just AH! It wasn`t me it was one of Hermes` AH! SHIT THAT HURT!"

Ares continued to curse and sprawl as Zeus continued to whip his behind and arms and various spots on his back and front. Poseidon laughed as he downed another bucket of pop-corn.

"You know what, I`m going to whip you in front of Hades." Zeus said.

"No! Please!" Ares pleaded.

"Yes, we`re going to the underworld." Zeus picked up Ares and tossed him over his shoulder as he prepared to head for the underworld.

"Wait guys, let me get some hot-dogs." Poseidon said, running off to the kitchen.

-underworld-

Hades furiously polished his helmet, growling and sniffing the thing.

"Damn it, this thing still smells like pig, why does it smell like pig?" Hades yelled.

Suddenly Zeus popped in, Ares squirming on his shoulder and Poseidon eating a hot-dog.

"Ares, you sit on the ground and don`t move, I promise you, you don`t want to move." Zeus warned.

"What do yu want Zeus? I`m in the middle of cleaning my weapon." Hades groaned.

"Guess who had our weapons the whole time?" Zeus said.

"I, I don`t know, I`m not good at guessing." Hades said, sounding bored.

"It was Ares, he had them!" Zeus said.

"Whoa, I guess that explains why my helm smells like a pig`s ass." Hades said.

"So what should I do with him?" Zeus asked. "If this was your son what would you do?"

"Well..." Hades scratched his chin and tapped his foot. "I`d probably whip him, yeah that's what I would do. And then I`d let Hades take a whack at him, just let me take a whack at him."

"Yes, that's exactly what I`m going to do!" Zeus said.

"No!" Ares yelled.

Ares attempted to run only to be whipped down by Zeus. Zeus resumed whipping him as Ares pleaded for him to stop. Ares sprawled on the floor as Zeus`s belt ate away at his ass and muscles. Hades and Poseidon sat back and ate hot-dogs as Ares sprawled in pain. Finally Ares peed himself and Zeus stopped.

"Are you ever going to take my stuff again?" Zeus yelled.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, just, ah! I`m, sorry!" Ares yelled, sprawling on the floor in pain.

"Well that was fun." Hades said. "Is it my turn now?"

"Maybe latter, I`m going to beat Hermes next." Zeus said, teleporting away.

**Be honest, was this too mean to Ares?**


End file.
